100th Annual Hunger Games
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: Katniss couldn't stop these games from happening no matter how hard she tried. President Paylor has restarted the Hunger Games! It's the 100th Hunge Games! Formerly by Tratieluver14.
1. The Reaping

Chapter One

**Hi again everybody! This is The 100th Annual Hunger Games! This story was formerly on Tratieluver14's account, so just a heads up if you were reading the other story.**

ELIZABETH'S POV

I awoke to something, more like someone, poking my face.

"Layla!" I yelled as my sister's blonde hair and blue eyes came into view.

"It's reaping day! Besides, _Luke _is here," Layla said in a mocking tone. I threw my covers off at the mention of my boyfriend's name. My cheeks were bright red as I got my reaping dress out of my closet. Luke Tide was half the reason I was alive, and I loved him even more for it. Ever since my father died stealing fish and my mother began to abuse Layla and me and was taken away, Luke and I had taken care of each other and Layla. I knew for a fact that Layla and I weren't the only ones in District Four without parents, but we were the only ones who weren't in the orphanage. I had Luke, Luke had me, and Layla had both of us. Surprisingly, life was pretty good.

I slipped on my turquoise reaping dress. It was my mother's before. It was a simple, straight, "flowy" dress and matched my strap sandals perfectly. I went down to meet Luke and waited impatiently for Layla.

"Layla, come on! Luke isn't going to want to wait forever!" I yelled to my sister.

"Hey, how's my favorite Wave girl?" a voice murmured in my ear.

"How's my favorite Tide guy?" I returned, turning around to see Luke.

"I'm great if you're great," Luke said. How can you not love him? He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in.

"May the odds _ever_ be in our favor," I whispered before leaning forward into a kiss. I pressed my lips against his and put my hands around his neck. His hands travel to my waist and I smiled as wide as I could.

"We better get going," Luke says when we finally break off. I nod and, with Layla in tow, head towards the square.

As soon as we get to the square, I see Selina Pink, District Four's escort, her green hair sticks up like a bush and she is laughing with another Capitol member. I roll my eyes and exchange glances with Luke, we both hate the Games and the Capitol, so whenever we see Capitol members actually being happy—we feel nothing but hatred. The Hunger Games are a touchy subject for me because I've lost two family members thanks to them. My grandmother killed herself before she entered the arena, and my aunt was killed by a Career when she was in the final eight.

I gave Luke another good luck kiss and went over to the fifteen year old section of the crowd.

"Tina!" I called to my best friend, Tina Blue.

"Lizzy! I haven't seen you since…..yesterday! Let's hope the odds are _ever_ in our favor today. Oh…look…it's our good friend Crystal," Tina said with a glare in the direction of our life long enemy. Crystal had been trying to ruin my life from the time we met in third grade. She was jealous of my relationship with Luke, and the fact that I was more popular than her. She was shallow, annoying, and flat out mean. Tina and I hated her.

"Shh, the reaping's starting," I whispered. The clear plastic balls onstage hung like death threats. I shivered and looked over at Luke. He smiled and I blew a kiss. I couldn't go to the Games; I had to stay here with Luke. I only had four slips in, so my chances were slim. Layla only had three and Luke had five, I figured we would be fine.

"Ladies first!" Selina Pink called out to the crowd. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. _Not me, please not me_.

"Crystal Jones!" Tina wheeled around to face me, my jaw slacked in relief. By this time our friend Jewel had joined us, even though she didn't belong in this section of the crowd, and she too had a shocked face.

"My daughter's best friend would like to volunteer!" Mrs. Jones yelled.

"Yeah, like she even has a best friend," Tina snorted under her breath.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm.

"My daughter is never going in those games, so you will be taking her place," came the voice in my ear.

"NO! I don't volunteer, no I don't want to," I screeched. I saw Luke running as fast as he could through the crowd.

"Don't touch her! Selina, don't you see she's being forced against her will?" Luke hissed.

"This is certainly interesting," I heard Selina whisper. Luke tried to pull me back, but I was already onstage. Through my tears I could see Luke and Layla.

"Mrs. Pink, Selina! Please I don't volunteer, I don't want to. I _hate _Crystal Jones; she doesn't have a real friend at all! She's spoiled, obnoxious, and jealous," I cried.

Selina's eyes seemed to softened at this, as opposed to Crystal who shot me death glares.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're up here and I don't see any other volunteers," Selina said with genuine unhappiness.

"I-" came a voice from the crowd, but I cut it off before she could finish.

"No Layla," I said quietly. She nodded in understanding and threw herself into Luke's arms. Luke's shoulder was already wet with her tears. I faced the cameras and, as bravely as I could, narrowed my wet eyes. Very slowly, I dragged my index finger across my neck as a symbol of what Crystal and her mother would be. The crowd gasped, and then turned the attention back to Selina.

"Now for the boys," Selina said trailing off. She stuck her hand deep inside the ball and pulled out a slip.

"Damien Moore," she called. I knew Damien somewhat well. He was one of my friends, but I knew he would have to die if I wanted to survive. Damien walked up on stage and we shook hands. I sent a glare to the cameras and waited to be taken to say my goodbyes.

Today the odds were not in my favor. Great. I just _can't _wait for the Games to really start.

AN: So, what do ya think? I love the Hunger Games, so I decided to write a fic for them. Also, I know I used two last names from Shake It Up, but I swear to God I didn't mean to. After I finished I went back and read the story and was too lazy to change it. So, Tina and Crystal's last names are here to stay. I decided also to try to base my characters off of real life people. Elizabeth is obviously me, Tina is Alexis (tratieluver14 and my bff), Jewels is one of my friend's nicknames. Layla and Luke are the people I never had in my life, but I wish I did.

-Liz


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter Two

ELIZABETH'S POV

I sat on the train after saying my few goodbyes. I had cried as I left Layla with a promise to return. Tina had wished me luck through her tears and hugs. Then, there was Luke. I had cried my eyes out even more than I had with Layla. He had told me I had to come, no matter what. After tearful kisses, hugs, and promises, my hour was up. I was dragged away from the Justice Building and onto the train, and here I sat.

I thought back to last night. _Flashback:_

_"Layla! Dinner time!" I yelled._

_"Elizabeth, Luke! Turn the television on! President Paylor is making an announcement," Layla hollered back. I probably should have remembered, but I had been out with Tina earlier and the only thing on my mind was my gorgeous new pair of sandals. I turned the TV on and flipped to the Capitol channel. _

_"Greetings citizens of Panem. As you all know, tomorrow is the reaping for the 100__th__ Annual Hunger Games, also known as the fourth Quarter Quell," President Paylor said. She walked over and pulled a card out of the Quell box. Her eyes widened as she read from the card,_

_"As a reminder that the Capitol will always be dominant over the Districts, there will be several twists to the games this year. As a reminder to the rebels that they will be unable to save their children once the rebellion has begun, no tributes will receive gifts from sponsors. Also, as a reminder to the rebels that if they do not cease, there will be nothing left for themselves or their families, the arena will have no Cornucopia this year. Lastly, a reminder to the rebels that if they defy the Capitol they (and their children) will be left to fend for themselves the tributes will have no advance preparation, except one training session. I am sure that these games will be a real hit! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor," announced the president. A shiver ran down my spine. Anyone reaped this year would be doomed. I exchanged a glance with Luke._

_"I _really_ hope that one of us isn't reaped," Luke whispered. I nodded in agreement. I put my head on my shoulder and looked up at him. _

_"I love you," I murmured._

_"I love you too," Luke said. He bends down and gives me a kiss. My cheeks are bright red by the time we break off. I pull him towards me and mash my lips against his with force._

_"Ugh, Liz, get a room!" Layla shouted. I pulled away from Luke and send a small glare to my sister._

_"We do have one, you're just in it," I said with a smirk. Luke laughed and Layla scowled. I had everything I ever needed in this room. The two people that mean the world to me, tomorrow, I better not be chosen._

_Out of flashback._

"Hey, I heard crying—are you okay?" called a voice from the hall.

"Oh, Damien, yeah I'm fine," I replied. Thinking about yesterday had made me cry my eyes out and apparently I wasn't a quiet crier.

"We're going to have one training session with a mentor, no sponsors, and no Cornucopia, we are officially dead," Damien said cheerfully.

"I have an idea! We should work together to help each other. Someone will probably kill one of us, so we wouldn't have to fight," I said, I figured my idea was pretty good. Besides, if it came down to the two of us I could probably kill him.

"Hmm, not bad. I think it might just work. In our training session, we should learn fire making, and work on our weaknesses," he said. I smiled; maybe Damien wouldn't be that bad of a partner. He gave me a pat on the shoulder for what appeared to be no reason whatsoever.

"You know, your eyes are a really pretty shade of green," Damien said with a grin.

"Um…thanks," I replied hesitantly.

"I always thought you were pretty Elizabeth," Damien whispered pulling me by the shoulders.

"You do know I have a boyfriend? Right?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Who? That Luke Tide guy? He's alright, but try to compare him to someone else, and try to think about it—is he really that great?" I backed away quickly.

"Stop! I don't want another boyfriend! I want Luke! I…I….get away from me!" I shrieked as I started to run for the door. I wasn't fast enough, because just then, Damien grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. He mashed his lips against mine violently, I felt his tongue pushing against my teeth. I shook my head trying to break away, but his tongue entwined with mine and he pushed his lips against mine with more force than I thought possible.

"That's it! I hope I kill you when we get into the arena! You…you…you perv!" I hissed. Before I could dash out the door, he shoved me against the wall again. This time I gave up and let him kiss me. I figured it would be easier. I let his tongue in and we entwined. We kissed for what felt like five minutes. I decided I could manage this much, maybe if I let him he would help me in the arena.

**AN: I have no clue how this chapter happened. I figured I should put in the fact that it was a quarter quell in this chapter. The incident with Damien was random, but it turned out better than I thought. Two reviews until the next update? Please! *sad music* do it for the sake of the girl on fire (which I wish had been my pen name!) Anyway, until next time! Bless your face and peace off!**

**-Liz**


	3. Welcome to the Capitol

Chapter Three

ELIZABETH'S POV

I pulled away from Damien and whirled around to head back to my room. I power walked down the hall, threw open the door, and locked it. I fell onto my bed with a deep sigh; Damien was crazy if he thought I was in love with him. He knew about my relationship with Luke, but apparently he didn't care. Ugh, I don't want to be stuck in the arena with someone who will just be trying to kiss me the entire time. Then again the star-crossed lovers angle might work. Nah, the last time that happened….yeah—never mind was right. I thought back to the 75th Hunger Games. I wasn't alive, but I knew enough about them. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were the star-crossed lovers of District 12; they won their first games and then led a rebellion after their second games. I looked up to them, especially Katniss. She was the girl on fire, maybe I could be the girl from the water? No, no stylist could replace Katniss', Cinna was said to have been the most creative and stylish stylist of the Hunger Games. Besides, I was the Wave girl.

How could I win these games? I was fifteen, not a bad age for a competitor, but there were probably seventeen year olds who could kill me faster than I could say "Screw the Capitol." I went through my options. Get sponsors, nope not if there weren't sponsors. Get tons of stuff from the Cornucopia; nope there wouldn't be a Cornucopia. Learn everything in training, eh, maybe but one short training session won't help me much. Ally the Careers and then kill them all, BINGO! I smiled at myself and ran down the hall to tell Damien.

"Damien!" I panted as I threw open the door.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea!"

"And?"

"Okay, so we ally the Careers, right? Then, I guard the first night and kill every one of them until there's only me and you! Then, we kill everyone else! One of us will probably be killed along the way, so that's nothing to worry about!" I gasped exuberantly. Damien gives me a long look, then slowly nods.

"I like it," Damien said with a smile. I grin back and head back down the hall.

"Wait," Damien called. I turned around and he dashed over towards me.

"Good luck kiss?" he asked tentatively. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I felt his lips peck my neck and I let out a growlish sound. He groaned unhappily and walked away.

"Nice try," I shouted over my shoulder.

I slowly walk back to my room and go over the plan. If we both got tens or nines in training we would be fine. I flopped down onto my bed and took a glance out the window. It wouldn't be too long until we reached the Capitol. I smiled to myself, this would be easy, I think? I start to get ready to leave the train because the large buildings of the Capitol are coming into sight.

"Watch out Capitol, the Wave girl's coming," I whispered to myself.

**AN: Hiya! If anybody's reading this maybe you could review so I know whether to continue it or not. It might be cancelled if I don't get two reviews telling me to keep going. Ciao!**

**-Shiningstar982-fierymockingjay aka Liz**


	4. Tears

I stepped off the train and followed Selina. Before I knew it, we were in the training building. I walked to the elevator and looked back at Selina.

"Floor Four right?" I asked. Selina nodded as I stepped into the elevator, ignoring Damien. He dashed after me and hopped in just as the door was closing.

"Hi again," he said with a grin.

"Listen, tonight after dinner, do you want to go over what we're learning tomorrow? I mean we only have an hour, we need to make it the best it can be," I said uneasily.

"Sure!" Damien beamed.

That night I had delicious roast beef, potatoes, string beans, and some odd (but great tasting) pink drink. I was in my room, all ready for Damien. I looked at my fancy Capitol clock. 8:30. Ok…a little late that's fine. 8:40. Where is he? 8:50. Ugh! He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I got up and left my room angrily. I knocked on Damien's door.

"Damien!" I hissed as I banged on the door for the fifth time. The door swung open with a big "whoosh."

"Yes?" Damien said with an easy tone in his voice.

"You were supposed to talk with me about strategies!" I screeched at him. I have a pretty bad temper; I can tell you right now that it will be a bad thing for the arena. I talk too much as well; I probably will talk so much that I'll get myself killed. Then again, my clumsiness might kill me too. I'm a Career with many flaws.

"Um, I thought we were doing it in my room," (A/N: That's what she said?) he said. I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Fine! Well, now that I'm here, we might as well start," I growled.

"Okay," Damien said walking over to his bed, he pat the bed,

"Take a seat," he beamed.

"I think we should start out with fire building," I announced as I sat down on the bed.

"Okay, and after that edible plants and some weapons, I'm good with knives and spears, so I'll work on bows and arrows, swords, and tridents," Damien decided and I nodded.

"I'm good with tridents and bows and arrows, so I'll do knives, spears, and swords," I said firmly. I thought it over in my head; we had 5 stations that we were doing. Five into sixty….12 minutes a station.

"We'll have 12 minutes for each station if we want to get everything done in an hour," I said. He nodded and leaned towards me.

"We have two days, not counting today, before we're sent to our death," Damien whispered. I nodded unhappily understanding the truth of his words.

"Interview night, then the arena," I murmured. Damien leaned in towards me. I pushed him away, I couldn't.

"Please," he said with pleading eyes. I shook my head and left the room.

Ever since the Games restarted, they got rid of the chariots, I didn't know why, but I guess it's ok with me. That's what tributes usually do on their first night, from what I know. I always pictured what my outfit would look like, but there was no point nowadays. It would have been a wave shaped dress that was turquoise, a headband that had starfish and seaweed in it. The shoes were perfect high heeled sandals with _tons _of glitter.

I snapped out of my thoughts about a non-existing dress and started to think about the people I had to live for.

"Luke," I choked out, tears trailed down my face. My mind's eye began to form the image of Luke's face. The blonde hair that always hung in his eyes, his blue-green eyes that seemed to pierce my soul. God, I loved him so much.

"Luke!" I whined again as I stuffed my face into a pillow. I couldn't think about Layla now, no that would make me die. For the rest of night, I shed tears, thinking of my sister and my true love.

"Eliz?" someone whispered from outside.

"Go away!" I screeched as I threw a lamp towards the door. Man, my temper just gets worse every day.

"It's me, Damien!" the voice yelled back.

"Don't come in," I said as I pushed my face even deeper into the pillow.

"Crying won't make the pain go away. I know from experience," Damien shouted as he walked away. The tears continued to fall from my eyes. Soon, I ran out of water from my eyes, I shut my eyes unhappily and let sleep come. I needed to sleep if I was going to train tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm so shocked that people are actually reading this! BTW, Crane's Shadow, I started to write this story and publish it on my friend's account b4 I had an account, then I submitted Elizabeth to your story, but I kept writing this. This should in no way affect your story, because I honestly like yours better! I won't be updating this story too often because of my SYOT and constant one shots that are happening. Also, my tenses have been really screwed up recently so don't remind me that I used past tense in the same sentence as present tense! **

**-Liz**


	5. Training

**Training**

* * *

><p>I shook my head as my alarm went off. I smacked it and stumbled out of bed. When I recognized the room as my room in the Capitol, the water works almost started again, but I forced myself to get dressed for training.<p>

Breakfast flew by quickly and I found myself on the main floor with Damien by my side.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uh huh," I nodded warily. As soon as I stepped through the door, I was shocked. The Careers were throwing knives with deadly accuracy, the girl from six had a bow in her hand, some others kids were tying knots, others were wrestling, and here I was, praying I wouldn't die on the first day.

I uneasily walked to the fire making section with my district partner and listened to the man's instructions. It wasn't hard to make my first fire and soon enough I was off to the edible plants.

I found myself happily passing the test, except for the herbs that are supposed to help with infection and burns and stuff like that. Damien learned those and nailed the berries perfectly, so we decided to leave the station early to go practice with weapons.

Knife throwing isn't easy. I hit the target a few times, but I missed a lot. One of my knives almost hit the District Two girl in the head; she glared at me and threw a knife at me. I dodged the throw and dashed off to throw spears.

Shockingly, I actually managed to hit the target eight out of ten times the District One boy gave me a cheeky grin and I blushed, but shook my head as Luke came into my head.

After my tenth throw, Damien grabbed me by the shoulder and I nearly screamed.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered sharply.

"Cause, I needed to tell you that lunch is starting," he grinned. I glared at him, but followed his lead to the table where District One and Two were sitting.

"Oh, guess who's here, the girl who nearly took my head off!" snapped the girl from Two.

"Relax Liss," her District partner said, "I'm Shay."

"You're the cute one from Four who got put up to this, right?" said the boy from One who made me blush. I nodded warily.

"Name's Liz," I smiled.

"Ito, and this is Violet," he replied. I smiled and Violet beamed back a show of perfectly white teeth.

"Allies right? By the way, I'm Damien," Damien explained.

"This one can't throw knives," snorted Liss.

"Have you seen her with a spear?" Violet and Ito asked in unison.

"No…" Liss mumbled.

"Allies."

"Allies."

"Allies."

"Allies."

"Fine, allies," growled Liss.

"Allies," I agreed.

I shoved some more food into my mouth and soon enough, lunch was over. I

Sword practice was only slightly successful. I managed to win once, but was brutally beaten by Liss the other time. I took on Ito and Shay and found myself on the ground both times. Violet was easy competition, she was down within thirty seconds.

I realized that I still had five minutes left and took the time to practice hand-to-hand against Violet and Liss. Violet and I beat each other once and Liss was easily defeated by me, for once, I was better than her!

The clock chimed when we heard that our hour of training was up.

"Damien?" I whispered softly when I came up behind him.

"Yes?"

"We can't kill them the first night. They're too powerful."

"You could kill Violet. Maybe someone else," replied almost silently as we stepped into the elevator. I nodded and thought about my future.

"The interviews are tonight," I say quietly.

**LATER AFTER INTERVIEWS**

I realized there was hope in my heart after the interviews. I managed to answer every question, but I revealed my skill with tridents. But does that even matter? We won't have weapons? Will we?

I fell into my bed after realizing that tomorrow was the start of the Games. I had to sleep I knew it, and for some reason sleep came easily, leaving me wondering what would happen tomorrow. Would I even live past the blood bath?

**A/N: I know I'm lacking creativity but the first day in the games will be good! I promise! Feel free to check out some of my other stories while you're here. Don't forget that you should really vote on the poll if you want your tribute to stay alive in the 100****th**** hunger games. Or your favorite tribute! Ciao…read, review, and spread the word!**

**-Liz**


End file.
